1. Field of the Invention
Methods and apparatuses consistent with the present invention relate to protecting important data in digital content.
2. Description of the Related Art
As demands for transmitting and receiving non-compressed video and/or audio content through wireless communication systems with a transmission rate of several Gbps by using a bandwidth of tens of GHz (for example, 4 Gbps at 60 GHz) have been increasing recently, related technology developments have been actively performed.
Since the size of the non-compressed video and/or audio content is very large, even when an error occurs in the digital content being received, the digital content cannot be continuously received again until the error is corrected. That is, if an error occurs in the received digital content, the digital content is received again a predetermined number of times, and even though the digital content is received again the predetermined number of times, if the error still exists in the received digital content, the received digital content has to be used with the error existing in part of the digital content.
In this case, if the error exists in important data among data included in the digital content, it causes a problem. For example, when copy control information (CCI) is inserted into the digital content, if an error occurs in the CCI, the digital content itself including the CCI may not be used.
However, there has been no method of effectively protecting important data, included in digital content, by preventing occurrence of an error in the data, when a large amount of digital content is transmitted according to conventional technology.